Jennifer Wakaizumi
Jennifer Wakaizumi (Japanese: ジェニファー・若泉, Jenifā Wakaizumi; born, 2000) was one of the five hijackers of American Airlines Flight 95. She is one of the three hijackers survived after crashing the planes, with later healed after been wounded from the crash, she only lost of her eye, finger and a leg. 'Background' 'Personality' She is shown to be sweet, calm and gentle personality schoolgirl Circletherium, along within carefree and loyal towards her sisters. In 2020, she is now shown to be serious and loyal businesswoman after getting a job. Physical appearance She is 20-year old Japanese Circletherium with light-brown skin, with some model features, and having a thick hips. In 2020, she lost her left eye and one finger of her right hand, and left leg after crashing the plane. In 2020 but WoTW Edition, she lost her left eye and one finger of her right hand, and left leg after Tripod destroyed the plane with a Heat-Rays. Outfits (See in her designs page) Current (2020): Greyish pink (light and dark) business suit, wears white eyepatch, with a heel and pep leg. Former (2018 – 2019): White sleeveless shirt, with black coat, dark grey skirt with purple panties (shown when she's sitting or bottom view shows), and black boots. Former (c. 2016 – 2017): Same black coat, but with unknown features. 'History' 'Early Life' As a young Circletherium, she is born in 2000 and was belongs to the Japanese family and have sisters, including her older sister Brooke. On July 2018, after Jenny graduated college, she travels with Brooke, together visiting to New York City, United States in La-Artist322 dimension. 'Appearances' ''[[La rises of G.A.T.O.M arc.|'La rises of G.A.T.O.M arc.']] At the middle 2019, the Wakaizumi sisters soon to meet up, [[''La Artist|"La Artist"]] along with other Circletheriums at first. During the meeting, all the 47 Circletheriums accept it to take out a suicide mission but Jennifer refuses until one of the circletheriums suddenly grab and shouts at her as she have already been giving her own word to Artist, as a yes. By the morning of September 25, 2019. She kept the same uniform, however hides an box cutter along with the other 45 hijackers, however her sister Brooke is on the different team and she is on Zerek's team, which later they all 47 with five each members on team soon boarded in ten each planes from in different universes. In sometimes later, Jennifer soon braves herself to take an flight attendant as a hostage while the others, taking or killing the passengers to move them at the back of the airplane. Zerek Mackee soon orders the flight attendant to open the door, and much in minutes, Jennifer attacks and kills the pilot, and the co-pilot to let Zerek to take control of the flight in American Airlines Flight 95, with only a half ripped skirt to heal her arm after fighting off the pilots and messed up with blood, and soon wears a purple head bandana. And soon, all ten aircrafts crashes into their targets in different dimensions and universes, with only 44 killed in the crash and three of the hijackers survived. However, Jennifer is the only hijacker to be wounded, only lost an left eye, fourth finger to her right hand, and a leg with her outfit been brutally damaged. The Heartless Empire arc. Four months after the September 25th attack from been a hijacker, she soon now has a job at the age of 20, as a businesswoman in The Heartless Empire. During this time, two hoodlums visits and wanna to given rights. With a lot wasting of time, she suddenly told the two to leave as she need to work. Within five months later, she is soon joined and reunite with her sister Brooke, and an mob of antagonists, including gang members, to meet Ramona, Motta, Lottie Jr., and the rest of people at the hotel casino. However all of them made it to the top but Jennifer with a pep leg, have painful walking on the stairs and soon made it as well. But unfortunately as she only sees them standing and somehow waiting at first as she first thought, as she told them to move, she suddenly sees something that she have once hated. She is suddenly puts out an glock pistol and shoots the mirror through the people that she is in front with and the gun battle begins, with a lot of people getting killed, however she spots an humanized fish civilian hiding and scared, with her serious personality, she grabs and throws her to the area to fight. However, the fish civilian gets shot to death on the face and the box filled with grenades and suddenly it explodes so large, soon after the explosion and the day follow, Jennifer Wakaizumi is soon later revealed that she's one of the people died in the explosion. Gallery Jennifer Wakaizumi in 2018.png|Jennifer in August 2018 Trivia Category:Nemoleegreen343 Characters Category:Characters Category:Hijackers Category:Female Category:Siblings Category:Alive Category:Protagonists Category:Heartlesgonists Category:Nemoleegreen343 Dimension Category:Circletheriums Category:La Rises of G.A.T.O.M: War of The Worlds Edition